Encuentros
by Junko Hazuki
Summary: La vida trata de encuentros y de efímeros instantes que cambian el rumbo. Los inicios sin importancia y que se olvidan en instantes, los inicios espontáneos que se quedan toda la vida...las historias que se desean infinitas y las que se deben cerrar.
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Xena le pertenece a _Pacific Renaissance Pictures Ltd y a sus dueños _Robert Tapert y Sam Raimi y a las mentes creativas que le dieron vida a la serie.

Eso y francamente si fuera mía, ¿creen que estaría aquí? Q' va estaría con Ares, en algunas actividades recreativas que no mencionare XD

_**Notas:**_ Pues bien, comienzo y digo que yo ubico este chunche en el Medievo. No digo mucho porque pretendo decirlo a lo largo de la historia.

La trama va a contener violencia, violencia y más violencia con una pizca de cosas pornográficas. No, seriamente, yo espero que cuando lo ponga luzcan decentes.

Eso y yo ya avise, de todos modos el rating no engaña yo me lavo las manos a ese respecto, pero conozco a las mentes malas y perversas, después de todo yo tengo una x-x

De todo corazón gracias a los que leen, yo arranco y me disculpo por la gran cantidad de chunches ortográficos que aún no domino.

J.H.

**I.**

Su llegada a Potaidea había sido sin lugar a dudas un viento de alivio, su familia conformada por cuatro personas había huido de la incesante guerra que acechaba a su pueblo, no era una tarea sencilla mantener a dos niñas en el campo de batalla, sus padres lo sabían perfectamente y lo corroboraron cuando la mayor de sus hijas estuvo a punto de ser asesinada.

Aquella noche de vigilia, él había sido llamado a permanecer en el puesto hasta que el jefe enviase un sustituto, para asegurarse que los prisioneros de guerra no intentaran escapar, el sustituto nunca llego. El cansancio acumulado le nublaba los sentidos, cuando despertó, la mayor de sus hijas, Gabrielle, estaba en el suelo con uno de los cautivos sosteniendo una daga sobre su cuello. Con un nudo en la garganta, Herodoto se lanzo sobre el hombre, la furia lo segó, cuando la sangre brinco sobre sus manos, la daga que sostenía ya estaba en el cuello del cautivo. Cuando lo soltó, tomo a su hija en un abrazo desesperado, no importaba la razón por la que estaba ahí, su pequeña estaba bien, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro eran prueba fehaciente de ello.

Herodoto no era un guerrero, era un hombre tan solo acostumbrado al trabajo de la tierra como si hubiese nacido predestinado a ello. Las armas solo las tomo ante la escasez de hombres en su pequeña aldea. Así que cuando tomaron lo poco que poseían y se establecieron en Potaidea, la opresión en su pecho que lo había perseguido desde el momento en que las brillantes esmeraldas de su primogénita lo miraron por primera vez, repentinamente desapareció para ser reemplazado por la apacible tranquilidad que la comodidad otorga.

Sin embargo su llegado no fue más sencilla, paso mucho tiempo antes de que su establecimiento fuera aceptado, no sin las naturales reservas por parte el señor del feudo.

Tuvieron que entregar lo poco que les quedaba de sí mismos y de sus posesiones; al mismo tiempo que aceptar el duro trabajo de la tierra. Que exigía una dedicación perpetua si se pretendía obtener una cosecha decente.

Hecuba y Herodoto nunca habrían aceptado la atadura que rozaba la esclavitud en otras circunstancias, no estaba en sus almas, pero sus hijas lo eran todo para ellos.

Con el paso de los años su estadía en Potaidea, se volvió, lo más natural que habían hecho en toda su vida.

Su matrimonio que ni en sus primeros años se caracterizo por la avasallante pasión, en los últimos años había adquirido una renovada vitalidad que Herodoto solo podía atribuirle a la comodidad de su nuevo entorno; los juegos y las risas amorosas que solo habían resonado en sus almas en apartados instantes, resonaban con fulgor prolongado en su vida en Potaidea.

Así mismo sus hijas crecían felices y sanas; e inexplicablemente para él, a una velocidad tan acelerada que lo único que en su pequeño paraíso él podía temer, era el tener que dejarlas ir más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Y repentinamente cuando Gabrielle entro con la respiración agitada y los ojos brillantes dando brincos por la pequeña habitación, el nudo en la garganta que había desaparecido años atrás, apareció nuevamente con renovada fortaleza.

* * *

Aquel verano Gabrielle cumpliría años, y su inquietud por aprender no hacía más que aumentar. En la aldea corrían rumores de que la esposa del señor estaba buscando doncella, un puesto al que cualquier jovencita aspiraba por el simple hecho de la comodidad que consigo traía. Gabrielle lo deseaba porque sabía que tendría las puertas abiertas a conocimientos vedados al común de la población.

Así que aquella primera mañana de sus 16 años, se puso su mejor vestido, se calzo y se perfumo con los mejor que los pequeños lujos de su sencilla vida le permitían.

Estaba decidida, se presentaría en la casa de la señora y le haría saber sus deseos.

Cuando atravesó el comedor a toda velocidad su madre la miró inquisitivamente, su padre hizo una mueca extraña que lo hacía lucir más viejo y su hermana simplemente siguió jugando con la vieja muñeca, que le había heredado hace pocos veranos. Cuando atravesó el portal lo único que pudo percibir lejanamente fue un eco de la voz de su padre gritando "seguramente ha conocido a algún mozalbete de esos que abundan aquí". La risa nerviosa de su madre que siguió el comentario se quedaría con ella tan solo unos momentos.

Corrió, sonriente por los caminos encharcados, no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando noto escándalo en el bar que estaba a unas calles de su casa y mucho menos le dedico un segundo pensamiento a las brillantes turquesas que por un instante le dedicaron una mirada llena de satisfacción a pesar de las fuertes manos que la apresaban.

Aquella mañana sus pies corrieron libres hacía el futuro que tanto deseaba.

La casa que el Señor poseía en las orillas de la aldea, era usada en ocasiones especiales por la Señora cuando buscaba doncella, era una costumbre que la mujer había adquirido al escuchar las continuas quejas de su esposo sobre montones de chiquillas rondando el castillo y estorbando sobre sus diversas obligaciones; la realidad es que la mujer había aprendido a tener bajo estricta vigilancia la elección de su personal, era una mujer sumamente celosa.

Su marido, ya antes había demostrado su facilidad para manosear a cuanta jovencita agradable pasaba ante sus ojos. Ella por lo tanto castigaba gravemente al personal que osaba deshonrarla de tal manera.

Para la tarea de elegir a su doncella, destinaba una casa situada a las orillas de la ciudad. El lugar era tres veces más grande que el de su familia, y cuando la señora lo abandonaba usualmente ahí se recibían a las visitas importantes que ocasionalmente caían en Potaidea. El resto del tiempo la casa solo era habitada por un escaso personal que se dedicaba a su limpieza.

Cuando Gabrielle la joven se detuvo solo lo hizo frente a la puerta de la Señora, aliso nerviosamente su vestido, respiro hondo y justo cuando se preparaba para tocar a la puerta un hombre robusto apareció frente a ella y la miró con curiosidad.

La joven conocía al hombre por algunos problemas en los que se había visto envuelta, cosas de niños que repentinamente se hacen demasiado grandes para ocultarse. No así a Berna, su presencia ahí no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre la mujer. El temblor en sus manos se debía principalmente a lo desconocido, que era para ella, lo que le esperaba dentro de la casa.

-Gabrielle, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tus padres con la cosecha? –Atelius era el señor en Potadeia, él y su esposa Berna eran muy respetados por los aldeanos pues a pesar de su acostumbrado mal humor y las diversas mañas, eran buenas personas o eso era lo que decían por las calles.

Lo visible para todos era la pacífica aldea y su constante crecimiento. Por lo demás los señores podían asesinarse el uno al otro y la única pregunta que quedaría en el aire sería, ¿quién tomara su lugar?

Atelius, la miró con expresión aburrida.

-Ehh…verá, vengo porque…quisiera…quisiera hablar con su esposa, yo… – Gabrielle estaba francamente aterrada a pesar de que nunca había tenido razón para temer a Atelius. Cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios se arrepintió de inmediato por su brusquedad.

-En otro tiempo tu poco tacto te habría costado la vida, pequeña, pasa, le diré a Berna que estas aquí y que vienes a verla – El hombre se hizo a un lado instando a la muchacha a pasar.

-Yo no creo que sea apropiado, mi señor, yo… – dijo inclinando la cabeza concentrándose en la tierra bajos sus pies. De pronto recordando los rumores, sobre el señor y sus aventuras.

Atelius gruño exasperado y sin la más mínima consideración halo a la chiquilla dentro de la casa, camino a grandes zancadas por la habitación con su pequeño brazo entre sus grandes manazas y sin ganas de mayor presentación la puso frente a su esposa que en aquellos momentos estaba gritando a un escuálido chiquillo que Gabrielle supuso sería Perdicas, el hijo de ambos.

Gabrielle hizo lo único que le pareció adecuado en la situación, sonreir.

Atelius le dedico una mirada de reproche a su hijo y sin más lo tomo del brazo como hace unos momentos la había agarrado a ella y ambos salieron de la habitación sin la más mínima presentación, la niña trago saliva y volvió su mirada a sus desgastadas zapatillas.

Berna reposaba con aire alterado sobre una vieja silla junto a la chimenea. Su delgada figura repentinamente lucía más amenazante que en el momento en que entraron Atelius y ella.

-¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí como muda todo el día? No me interesa perder mi tiempo, niña, habla supongo que si mi esposo te ha dejado aquí es porque tu asunto es conmigo. Dime tu nombre y tus razones – espetó la mujer.

-Bueno, yo…yo soy Ga…Gabrielle y…en la aldea dicen que usted está buscando una doncella y yo quisiera… - antes de que Gabrielle dijera algo más, Berna ya se había levantado de la silla y le había alzado el rostro para examinarlo, las largas uñas de sus dedos podían sentirse sobre su piel amenazantes.

Gabrielle consciente del desafío impregnado en los ojos de la mujer se armo de valor y le sostuvo la mirada; Berna sonrío y volvió a sentarse.

-Eres la única que ha tenido el valor de presentarse aquí, el resto me ha abordado mientras paseo con mi esposo. Eso me gusta, por otro lado no tienes la más mínima presencia para estar aquí, luces como cualquier otra chiquilla inútil y estoy segura que no sabes hacer nada, yo no necesito una niña más a la que reprender ni a la que enseñarle todo, con mi propio hijo ya tengo suficiente…- El sonido de su pequeña nube al disiparse hizo un eco profundo en su mente, ella no necesitaba que nadie la tratara como si ella fuera una cría, ella trabajaba todos los días, ella podía aprender, ella… - ¡Yo no soy una niña, si me da la oportunidad se lo demostrare! Yo sé leer y estoy aprendiendo a escribir, sé que puedo serle muy útil si me da la oportunidad…– sus palabras atropelladas retumbaron en la pequeña habitación, el rostro afilado de Berna de inmediato se puso rígido, Gabrielle deseo con toda su alma haberse quedado callada.

-Vaya que interesante… - repentinamente, Berna se quedo en silencio, saboreando las palabras en la punta de su lengua - está bien, voy a darte una oportunidad, pero quiero recordarte que si me causas problemas me desharé de ti sin la más mínima duda. Así que no hace falta que me quede aquí más tiempo, al anochecer partiré y por tu bien más vale que estés aquí con tus pertenencias, no estoy dispuesta a esperar ni un momento más, me repugna permanecer en este lugar más tiempo del necesario – Sin decir nada mas Berna alzo su delgada figura y le dedico a Gabrielle una mueca de exasperación que la rubia interpretó como su señal de salida, rápidamente asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación con el corazón latiendo salvajemente dentro de su pecho. No podía creer su suerte.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo un momento al notar a la misma mujer del bar tendida en el suelo, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Atelius, cuando el señor la noto, hizo una señal a Perdicas que se hallaba a un lado de él para que la escoltara a la salida. Sea lo que sea que había ocurrido con aquella mujer era un asunto que Atelius no consideraba oportuno que ella supiera, Gabrielle siguió a Perdicas sin mediar palabra.

Perdicas era un chiquillo en el proceso de convertirse en un hombre, su escualidez estaba cediendo paso un cuerpo tendiente a ensancharse, Gabrielle siempre lo había mirado desde lejos cabalgando un pequeño pony negro justo detrás de su padre, y en aquel momento que tenía la oportunidad de estudiarlo de cerca la joven no encontró nada diferente, siempre había pensado que los hijos de noble lucirían distintos, quizá que poseerían un aura diferente, especial, se había equivocado. Perdicas era tan común que no le producía el más mínimo interés.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme como si tuviera tres brazos – Gabrielle se sobresalto, la voz de Perdicas había sonado acusadora. Ambos se detuvieron justo a unos pasos de la casa donde se perdía de vista cualquier movimiento en el interior.

-Bueno, tan solo me preguntaba porque tus padres estaban reprendiéndote hace un momento – dijo esperando disuadir al niño de hablar con ella sacando a la luz la riña que había tenido con sus padres.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y no estoy interesado en que lo sepas… de cualquier manera, ¿Cómo es que te llamas? – preguntó brucamente.

Gabrielle odiaba cuando le hablaban en ese tono de superioridad, podía soportarlo de los padres de él, pero de un niño tan simple, que parecía tener su edad, se sentía completamente ridículo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y la verdad es que no estoy interesada en que lo sepas – soltó la muchacha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y acto seguido echo a correr por el sendero hacía su casa.

Perdicas sintió su corazón brincar, estaba completamente sonrojado.


	2. Chapter II

___**Disclaimer:**_ Aquí de vuelta ya saben Xena, Warrior Princess no es mía, yo no gano nada con hacer esto, etc, etc, etc.

_Pues lo de costumbre, este capítulo contiene violencia._

_Y yo paso a dejarlos con la lectura.  
_

_**Capítulo II.**_

Al salir el sol su primer pensamiento era la liberadora sensación del viento sobre su rostro agitando su cabello refrescándolo.

Esa mañana como muchas otras antes desde que había nacido su hermano pequeño. Xena y Lyceus salieron a pasear cerca del bosque.

Casi al anochecer cuando el hambre ya no podía contenerse más decidían volver a casa donde no era inusual que su madre los recibiera con una mirada de reproche, dirigida especialmente hacía su hija. Ella solía decir que debería ayudarla un poco más con las tareas del hogar.

Xena lo comprendía, desde que su padre había muerto su madre estaba sola, pero a ella no le gustaban las tareas del hogar y mucho menos las agregadas que caían sobre sus hombros cuando había muchos visitantes en la taberna de su madre.

Cyrene también lo había comprendido hace años. Era inútil intentar separar a sus dos hijos pequeños. Eran un caso perdido, al despertar lo primero que hacían era correr hacía la cama del otro con la intensión de sorprenderse e iniciar una lucha encarnizada que siempre terminaba con sus risas llenando toda la casa. Cyrene solía reñirlos todo el tiempo porque siempre que iniciaban una competencia el lugar en donde estuvieran terminaba hecho un desastre.

Pero al final del alboroto matutino, ella estaba feliz, porque a pesar de la falta de un padre sus hijos lucían felices.

Aquel verano, Lyceus fue aceptado como paje de uno de los caballeros que se había asentado en su aldea; y la familia supo que su miembro más pequeño pronto iba a tener que abandonarlos.

Xena más que nadie lo resintió, sin embargo ella sabía que el sueño de su hermano se estaba volviendo realidad. Pocos sobrevivían el largo proceso hacía la caballería y Lyceus era afortunado al haber conseguido que alguien patrocinara su educación.

Xena por otro lado nunca había sido una niña frágil más que eso conocía perfectamente sus posibilidades quizá por esa razón no le gustaba juntarse con las niñas de la aldea y prefería reunirse con los chicos. Estaba acostumbrada a las pillerías y travesuras masculinas y siempre escapaba bien librada de todas ellas.

Hace mucho tiempo que en su corazón se había anidado el mismo sueño de su hermano sobre la caballería. Y Lyceus en el fondo sabía que su hermana era más capaz que el mismo.

* * *

Aquella mañana ambos hermanos estaban como de costumbre reunidos con otros niños de la aldea.

Repentinamente Pentio, uno de los mayores y el más fornido de todos; había empezado a insultar a la madre de uno de los pequeños, Laro, un chiquillo debilucho y enfermizo que solía pasar mucho de su tiempo vagando por la aldea.

En realidad Xena y Lyceus sentían simpatía por él, algunas veces habían salido a caminar por el bosque juntos.

Pentio decía que su padre le había contado que la madre de Laro era una prostituta y verdad o no, el pequeño no estaba feliz cuando se alzo retadoramente frente a su rival.

Pentio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro tomo una piedra del suelo y sin ceremonia alguna golpeo violentamente la cabeza de Laro.

La sangre comenzó a escurrir sobre su rostro manchando de rojo la ropa y el suelo sobre el que estaba de pie. El chiquillo comenzó a llorar sosteniéndose la cabeza entre gemidos lastimeros.

El espectáculo solo hizo reír a Pentio y a otros de los niños.

Incentivado por ello, salto sobre Laro con la piedra en la mano y comenzó a golpearlo con renovada violencia.

Lyceus fue el primero en alzarse y empujar a Pentio que había terminado recostado en el suelo pero increíblemente aún con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Laro mientras tanto yacía junto a él, tembloroso murmurando palabras sin sentido, Xena que estaba de pie junto a su hermano supo que Laro pronto iba a desmayarse. Dio una última mirada de furia hacía Pentio y sin más se coloco junto a Laro para ayudarlo a sostenerse en sus últimos segundos de conciencia.

Pentio no hizo nada simplemente se quedó ahí con la misma sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Lyceus lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió hacía su hermana que sostenía a su amigo que ya estaba inconsciente. Con la ayuda de su hermana ambos iniciaron el camino hacía su casa.

Ambos sabían que volverían a ver a Pentio, que Lyceus era su próxima víctima por haber interferido. Esa era la ley entre ellos.

* * *

Cuando aparecieron en casa con Laro, su madre inmediatamente lo llevó hacía su cuarto y lo curó tan buenamente como era capaz.

Cyrene no estaba feliz de que se vieran envueltos en rencillas callejeras, pero estaba orgullosa de la nobleza de sus hijos.

Laro durmió un día completo hasta que un hombre con una espesa barba rubia apareció en la taberna reclamando saber sobre él. Poco tiempo después sabrían que era su padre, Orion, un guerrero que después de muchos años al fin se retiraba para establecerse en Amphipolis.

Orion sería quien poco tiempo después tomaría el lugar de tutor en la vida de Lyceus.

* * *

La aldea era un sitio pequeño, gobernada por un hombre que aparecía escasamente en público. Pero que poseía amigos poderosos que respaldaban la aldea.

La interacción entre su gobernante y los aldeanos se había limitado con el tiempo, exclusivamente a los juicios públicos; y la realidad es que los aldeanos se preocupaban poco mientras pudieran arreglárselas para sobrevivir.

Cuando las noticias de barcos extraños llegaron a oídas de los vecinos, Xena que jamás se había cuestionado la seguridad de la aldea, presintió el peligro que les acechaba. Al mediodía cuando los gritos comenzaron a resonar en la aldea lo primero que hizo fue paralizarse junto a su madre que se encontraba pálida con un plato de comida en sus manos que dejó caer mientras tomaba a sus hijos para ponerlos a resguardo. La taberna se volvió un alboroto y la niña estuvo segura que su madre no había sentido tanto miedo desde el día en que supo que su esposo había muerto en batalla.

Cyrene la tomo de la mano y rápidamente la llevó al bosque junto a Toris, su hermano mayor, poco después les ordeno que permanecieran ahí mientras ella buscaba a Lyceus. Xena, estaba asustada, la poca seguridad que le brindaba la cercanía de Toris repentinamente y conforme su madre se internaba nuevamente en el caos, desapareció. Por unos breves segundos, Toris la miró a los ojos con la indecisión escrita en su rostro, la tomo de los hombros y le ordeno permanecer en ese lugar hasta que su madre volviera. Toris desapareció a sus espaldas y ella nunca volvió a saber de él.

Ella no soportaba quedarse esperando a que las cosas pasaran, no era una cobarde, necesitaba saber que su madre y su hermano estaban bien, sin más siguió el mismo camino que su madre hace pocos momentos.

La gente gritaba, los pocos hombres de la aldea corrían con hachas, cuchillos y palos en sus manos, algunos niños con los que ella solía jugar yacían en el suelo rodeados de sangre. Xena no notó a los hombres en armadura sino hasta que uno se puso frente a ella tomándola del cuello, la expresión infernal en su rostro la hizo temblar, en aquel momento se percato de que había sido una insensata al creer que podía ayudar a su familia.

Cuando el hombre la lanzó al suelo y se inclino sobre ella, Xena comenzó a sacudirse golpeándolo inútilmente, sin rendirse tomo una piedra sin que él se percatara y con todas sus fuerzas asesto un golpe sobre su cabeza que estaba segura lo pondría fuera de combate. El hombre solo profirió un grito furioso y tomo sus manos retorciéndolas en su espalda, un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta, supo que iba a morir cuando con su mano desocupada el hombre le dio un puñetazo a un costado de la cabeza. Arrastrada a las orillas del bosque, volvió a ser empujada hacía el suelo, sus sentidos estaban atontados ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

La falda de su vestido rasgada bruscamente con el forcejeo mostraba su cuerpo transcurriendo hacía la adolescencia; él se tendió sobre ella con el deseo en sus pupilas, sus manos enormes comenzaron a recorrerla, apretando y acariciando con brusquedad sus diminutos pechos; repentinamente sus labios la besaron invadiendo sin aviso cada rincón de su boca.

Conteniendo las lagrimas, se resigno a su destino, ya no deseaba pelear más, con respiración agitada el hombre sacudió sus pantalones liberando sus piernas cubiertas por un espeso bello, su miembro libre apuntaba obscenamente hacía ella, con un movimiento veloz libero su sexo de niña de sus interiores y en una última acción de orgullosa victoria la golpeó nuevamente en el rostro mientras entraba en ella e iniciaba el ritmo frenético.

En un grito su niñez se esfumo pero su rabia volvió a resurgir desde lo profundo de sus entrañas que gritaban por venganza. El peso muerto del hombre que aún seguía dentro de ella, le había provocado nauseas, giro su cabeza hacía el sol que ya se escondía mientras nuevamente iniciaba el infernal ritmo de sus caderas sobre ella.

Los últimos rayos del sol refulgían tentadores sobre la hoja afilada de una daga escondida entre las prendas de su agresor, sigilosamente movió su mano hacía el arma ocasionando que por un breve momento sus caderas se movieran produciéndole al hombre un gruñido de placer, las nauseas volvieron con más fuerza, estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Con la daga cerrada con fuerza en su mano, al fin las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y en un rápido movimiento clavo la daga en la espalda del hombre, él, dejo de moverse soltando un último gemido mientras su esencia escurría entre sus blancas piernas.

Con la cabeza de él en su cuello, ella sintió su último aliento abandonarlo. Ella al fin perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando al fin despertó, el escalofrío doloroso en su entrepierna le recordó en donde estaba, con una fuerza que no tenía se quito de encima el cadáver del hombre que aún podía sentirse cálido sobre su cuello.

El silencio avasallante que podía sentirse le había helado la sangre, su madre debería estarla buscando con Lyceus, necesitaba asegurarse que él y su hermano estaban bien; y Toris seguramente ya había regresado con ayuda o con lo que sea que buscara adentrándose en el bosque.

Se levantó con las piernas temblando, reclamando por el esfuerzo exigido.

Nuevamente se adentro en el infierno de llantos y sangre, pudo ver muchos cuerpos inertes como el que había dejado ella atrás, pero la batalla ya había terminado.

Las llamas habían comenzado a consumir las pocas casas que aún permanecían de pie.

Y al final, frente a las llamas de su hogar pudo ver a su madre en el suelo abrazando el irreconocible cuerpo de su hermano, lo habían golpeado tanto que ni siquiera podía distinguir sus labios entre las plastas de sangre.

Pudo escuchar a Orion que gritaba palabras teñidas de desesperación a sus espaldas. Pero ya no tenía espacio para más dolor en su corazón.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y ella corrió, corrió hasta su hermano arrebatándolo de las manos de su madre, lo agitó, lo golpeó, lo abrazó y al fin nuevamente las lágrimas volvieron a seguir el camino trazado en sus mejillas. Con un grito, desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, aquel día, la chiquilla de Amphipolis, perdió todo rastro de inocencia.


End file.
